


Saving Sammy Winchester

by deanandsam



Series: Sam and Dean first-time wincest fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode AU: s05e22 Swan Song, First time sex for necessity, Gen, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam saved from the Cage, Vessels, alternate ending Swan Song, gen to wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Everyone seems to have accepted Sam's decision to trap Lucifer in his body and drag him back down into the Cage.All but one, his big brother.





	1. Chapter 1

If Dean Winchester ever merited an Oscar for his poker face, it was while he was listening to his little brother’s plan to take Lucifer into his body, then throw himself and his demonic passenger into the Cage.

‘I can do this, Dean. I NEED to do this. It’s all my fault and it’s only fair I’m the one to pay the price.’ 

Sam postulated his cause with all the sincerity he was capable of, enhancing it with sad puppy eyes and soft persuasive tones, knowing Dean would be completely opposed to the idea.  
It had been taking form in Sam’s mind ever since he’d freed Lucifer back in St. Mary’s Convent. The enormity of his guilt was weighing him down and like an avalanche sliding down the mountainside, it threatened to submerge him completely.  
He needed to make things right. Sacrificing himself seemed the only way to atone, and save the world from the threatened Apocalypse too.

Outwardly it seemed Dean was paying silent attention to Sam’s passionate speech, to his little brother’s perceived need to do penance for his addiction to the demon blood, for shacking up with Ruby, for their Mom’s death, for every fucking thing that had happened to the Winchesters. But internally he was seething with rage. 

Dean understood, however, that Sam felt the urge to do this, to expunge his feelings, wallow in his guilt, and Dean let him get it all out. It was cathartic, healthy.  
So, while all Sam could see was his big brother sitting quietly at his side, his expression unreadable as he absorbed Sam’s words, internally Dean’s anger continued to build, his body infused with hate and vengeance for all those who’d contributed to bringing them to this point. To the point where Sam was willing to commit suicide, jump into the Cage and face torture for all eternity. 

Something Dean was NOT going to allow him to do!

 

'It’s my decision to make, Dean. I don’t want you to try and dissuade me.'  
Sam turned towards his sibling, and Dean almost lost his façade of neutrality at the slight tremble in Sam’s voice. His baby brother was terrified at the idea of falling into the Cage, but he was trying his best to appear granitic and fearless for Dean’s sake.

Fuck that! was Dean’s inaudible comment. Sam wasn’t going to be the sacrificial lamb sent to the slaughter to pay the price of all the mistakes committed by a bunch of pricks, including himself, the angels, demons, even his mother back in nineteen seventy-three!  
There was NO way Dean was letting his brother shoulder all the blame. In Dean’s mind Sam was the purest of them all. He hadn’t asked for any of this, not Azazel, not the blood, not to be Lucifer’s vessel! 

Sam was his little brother and it was Dean’s job to protect him, even if he’d fallen down on the job more than once.  
But he’d make it up to Sam. He’d be the brother Sam needed.  
Though neither he nor Sam had ever mentioned Ash’s comment back in Heaven about them being in fact soul-mates, Dean perceived the truth of Ash’s words. Without Sam by his side, Dean’s life was empty, void.  
He had no intention of letting Sam carry out his suicidal plan. Now all Dean had to do was come up with one of his own!

 

It wouldn’t be easy and he didn’t have much time.  
If the worst came to the worst he’d kidnap his brother and throw him into a cell somewhere. Let Michael and Lucifer do their worst. They wanted the Apocalypse, to kill the mud-monkey humans, devastate Earth? Fine. On their heads be it. 

God had left the room, abandoned his Creation, left his angels to act like dicks. Well it wasn’t going to be the Winchesters who were going to pay the ultimate price.  
'Dean!' Sam’s voice brought him out of his reverie. 'Have you been listening to me?'  
'Every word, Sammy.'  
'And?'  
'You’re sure you want to do this?'

Sam gave a mirthless chuckle. 'No. It’s the last thing I want to do, but it’s the only answer. The only way to get rid of Lucifer and stop the Apocalypse. I need you to back me up on this, Dean.' Sam’s voice had that little tremor again, the one that shattered Dean’s heart, the one which told him his little brother was terrified yet determined to do what he thought was right.

Dean looked his brother in the eye and lied through his teeth. 'If it’s what you want Sam, I’m not going to stop you, but I can’t tell you I think what you want to do is all right.'  
Sam nodded. It was the most he was going to get from Dean. And he’d take it.

'I guess we should get some sleep,' Sam said with a wry grin.  
'Yeah, guess we should,' Dean agreed.  
Without waiting for Sam to follow, he stalked off. He wasn’t going to listen to any more of his brother’s self-sacrificing spiel.  
Sam was NOT going to die tomorrow. Period.

 

Pushing through the door into Bobby’s house, he made a bee-line for the library. 

Bobby peeked out of the kitchen as Dean strode by, but the young man had no time for the hunter.  
Earlier Bobby had accused him of preferring to save Sam than stop the Apocalypse. Well, good for you old man, Dean mused. You were spot on. Fuck the apocalypse, fuck the angels and demons, fuck everything.! 

Dean hadn’t replied to the older man back then, feeling somehow betrayed that Bobby would even consider and consent to Sam’s sacrifice!

He could understand Castiel and Crowley being happy to use Sam as a scapegoat. Castiel had called his brother an abomination and for all his apparent change of opinion, Dean was sure he still viewed Sam as such, so sending Lucifer’s vessel off to the cage with the devil probably seemed fitting to him. 

Crowley on the other hand wanted Lucifer out of the way so he could rule happily over Hell. Then, he was a demon. What did he care about Sam or Dean.

No, Bobby’s behaviour had been the one to rankle. He shouldn’t have been so on-board with booting Sam into the Cage, even if there didn’t seem to be any other solution.

 

So, Dean was on his own here. The only one prepared to save Sammy.  
Everyone, including his baby brother himself, was willing to let Sam Winchester die to save the world. Well fuck that!

 

 

When Sam rolled into bed it was almost dawn. The kid had remained outside probably enjoying what he thought was his last night on Earth, studying the twinkling stars he’d never see again.  
Dean himself had given up with Bobby’s books. Nothing jumped out at him, no reveal in flashing neon lights to present him with a way of saving his brother.  
He took stock of the fact that there remained only one. Tomorrow he’d take Sam and restrain him, far away from any temptation to jump in the Cage.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

‘You going somewhere, Dean?’ Bobby asked, exiting the house to stand beside the Impala where Dean was loading his and Sam’s duffels into the trunk.

Dean kept his eyes focused on the job, practically ignoring older man.  
‘When Sam nose-dives into the Cage, I won’t be hanging around, Bobby. I’ll need time on my own. Just getting my stuff ready. I want to have Sam’s things with me too.’  
‘Dean, you can stay here as long as you want. You know that. Maybe going off on your own isn’t such a good idea.’

‘You afraid I’m gonna put a gun to my head, Bobby? I sure wouldn’t be bothered packing the Impala if that were the case.’  
Dean turned to stare at him. ‘Without Sam, I have nothing. Don’t know where that nothing’s gonna take me. All I DO know is that it’s far away from here.’

With that, he got back to rummaging in the trunk, giving his back to Bobby who with a sigh turned and walked back into the house.

 

The Impala was ready, now all Dean had to do was get hold of his brother and pack him into the car. 

As if Sam had received a telepathic signal, he appeared in Bobby’s doorway.  
‘Hey, Dean. You want a beer?’ The younger man came forward, two Buds in hand. 

Dean’s heart clenched. His baby brother was still going for the ‘I’m fine with this, you have to be too,’ vibe. Not that it mattered any more. The only place Sam was going was into the Impala.  
‘Yeah, thanks, a beer’s just what I need,’ Dean declared, reaching out his hand to take one of the cans.  
Opening the passenger door, he sank down on the leather seat, his boots scuffing the ground as he drank down the cool liquid.

Sam towered over him, a melancholy expression on his face. ‘Bobby told me you’re packing up the car. You’re not staying after I……...?’  
‘No, Sam,’ Dean interrupted curtly. ‘I’m not staying. Don’t know where I’m gonna go……. whatever.’

‘Please Dean. I want you to have something for yourself after I’m gone. I need to believe you’ll be okay. Maybe find a girl, go live the apple-pie life.’

A sarcastic huff was Dean’s flat response. ‘Sorry Sam. That’s never going to happen. It’s gonna take time for me to come to terms with losing you.’  
He lobbed the now empty beer can through the broken windscreen of a nearby junked car and stood up.

'What you say we take one last run in the Impala, little brother? Before Cass and Crowley get back with the blood.’

Sam shook his head. Getting back into the Impala would be the last straw to completely demolish his carefully constructed façade of trying to be brave for his big brother.  
‘S’not a good idea, Dean. I'd rather just hang out here.’ Sam tried for cool and collected but fell woefully short.

Dean shrugged, stood up and faced his brother. It was time to leave Singer's yard in the Impala's rearview mirror. 

‘Sorry, Sammy.” He laid a punch on Sam’s jaw, strong enough to put him out, catching his brother in his arms as he tottered like a felled oak, directing his limp body into the passenger seat, tucking in his legs and closing the door.

 

The roar of the Impala’s engine brought Bobby to the front door. With a heavy sigh, he watched the car speed off down the drive, before retreating back inside. Dean had probably persuaded his brother to go for a last spin. 

Though his heart ached for the two Winchesters, when you came down to basics, it was the life of one man against those of many. Sam’s sacrifice would avert the Apocalypse, always assuming he could overcome Lucifer and force him into the Cage.

The suspicion that Dean had effectively kidnapped his own brother didn’t register with him, not until one angel and one demon returned with gallons of demon blood.

 

Bobby came out to meet them, staring bemused at the containers filled with red liquid.  
‘How many demons did you kill?’ he asked. ‘Surely Sam doesn’t have to drink all that?’

‘Always better to stock up,’ Crowley replied with a shrug.

‘Where are Sam and Dean?' Castiel asked. ‘How are they holding up?’

Bobby sighed. ‘Dean’s feeling it most. His brother’s trying to console him, but I guess nothing’s gonna do that. Once Sam’s gone I doubt we’ll ever set eyes on Dean again. They took off in the Impala a while ago. Guess they still got things to say to each other before Sam faces Lucifer.’

Nobody commented. There was nothing to say.  
The human, angel and demon made their way into the house to wait for the brothers’ return.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean drove like a mad thing until he noticed Sam’s leg give a twitch, a sure sign his brother was about to come to.  
He pulled into the roadside, hoping no-one back in the junk yard had yet twigged to the fact that the Winchesters weren’t coming back.

Pulling out two pairs of handcuffs, he snapped one around each of Sam’s wrists, leaning over to attach the extremities to the arm rest on the passenger door. It would have to do for now, until Dean found a place to hole up.  
When Sam came around, his brother would be pissed. Better to take precautions!  
tbc


	3. Chapter 3

As Sam’s eyes fluttered open, the first sensation to assault him was the ache in his jaw. He automatically went to cup his cheek, but his hand seemed unable to carry out his wish. Lowering his eyes, he saw the handcuffs around his wrists.  
Only then did he come to full awareness, his body ready for fight or flight. 

 

'Sam.....Sammy! It’s okay.' A familiar touch to his shoulder told him his brother was near and he turned his head quickly to gaze at him. Was Dean handcuffed to the other door?  
'Dean,' Sam gasped, his head still woozy from being unconscious. 'What’s going on? Why am I cuffed to the door? Why am I in the Impala?'

For some reason, Dean couldn’t look his brother in the eye. He knew what he’d done wouldn’t sit well with Sam. It had been a dick move. But Sam would just have to accept it. Dean wasn’t turning his little brother over to Lucifer to be tortured by the slimy fucker for all eternity. 

'Dean!' Sam repeated. 'Answer me. What’s going on?'

'I’m not going to let you do it, Sam.'  
'What? Why? I thought we’d been through this and you were on-board.'

Dean gave a sarcastic huff. 'On-board? Don't you know me, Sammy? How could I ever be good with what you were about to do?'

But Sam was angry now. He’d worked through the fear of what he’d planned, tried to conquer his terror at the idea of never seeing his brother again, of giving himself over to Lucifer as his plaything. He was going to stop the apocalypse, put the devil back in his Cage.  
The life and soul of one guilt-ridden Sam Winchester was no loss in lieu of what his death would achieve.

‘You said you’d respect my decision, that it was my choice.’ Sam was yelling now, his fettered wrists yanking at the armrest. 

‘Yeah,’ Dean replied, as calm as his brother was agitated. 'But you made the wrong one. You dying was never going to be the choice to make.'  
'I’m a grown man, Dean. Not a child. I made a decision based on……'

'Based on what, Sam?' Dean broke in. 'Huh! Based on what? On a misguided sense of guilt?'  
Sam drew in a low breath. With a few words Dean had gotten straight to the heart of Sam’s dilemma.

Dean shuffled his body around on the seat until he was facing his sibling. 'Just what exactly are you guilty of, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was low and soothing, the identical tonality he'd used when Sam was a kid, needing his big brother’s approval. 

'You guilty about being born? About having murdered mom with your bare hands when you were six months old, about Azazel dripping demon blood down your throat. Or maybe that was you who killed Jess by gluing her to the ceiling and setting her on fire.  
Or better still, your fault I made a deal to bring you back to life and get dragged to hell. Always your fault I broke and the ‘righteous man ‘got the privilege of starting the Apocalypse. Want me to go on?'

‘Dean!’ Sam said, his anger gone, replaced by concern at his big brother's impassioned speech.

‘No, Sam! I haven’t finished listing all your horrific crimes. How about when Ruby played you? A guy who'd lost his brother, lost faith in everything, buoyed up only by a need for revenge, payback for the brother lost.  
Easy meat for a smart demon like Ruby. So understanding and helpful. She shows you the way.  
“All you have to do Sam is chug down some of my demon blood. It’ll make you so powerful you’ll be able to defeat Lilith and get Dean back”. She didn’t mention the blood was addictive, I’m thinking.  
So, yeah, you made a mistake trusting her, but you didn’t do it because you wanted to become evil. Then you let Lucifer out of the Cage by killing Lilith. A mistake.

Thing is, little brother. You got to her first, but we were BOTH out to get her. It could easily have been me who ganked her. Neither of us knew killing her would release Lucifer. But the angels and demons did.  
So, Sam, tell me. Why do you think you’re the one to suffer for all this when many contributed to the mess we’re in now!’

‘I was the one who killed Lilith, Dean. No matter what others did beforehand, it was me who released Lucifer. If anyone has to pay, that’s me.’

‘Sorry, dude. You’re wrong! If anyone needs to pay it’s those angel fuckers. They wanted this and it was they who set us up, not you, not me.  


Why didn’t Cas and his pals come get me before I broke in Hell? No! They waited patiently until I couldn’t take the torture any longer, before moving their treacherous asses. They weren’t interested in me, just in the consequences of my actions.  


We’ve been played, Sammy. And not just you.  
Castiel has been in the know all this time. Of that I’m sure. Maybe he mellowed a bit towards us, but it’s too little, too late. I’m convinced now he knew freeing Lilith would release Lucifer but he made sure never to tell us.’

Although Sam was pissed at his brother, he couldn’t stop his logical mind from vetting all Dean had told him.  
He had to give his sibling credit for being more objective than himself.  
Sam’s emotions had been too engaged, too intensely focused on his own perceived guilt to really look at the events in a practical way.  
He was so sure, so convinced of his own worthlessness and blame, that he'd remained blind to any other hypothesis.

Dean sat quietly at Sam’s side while his little brother digested all he’d said.

‘First off. Are you gonna free me from these cuffs?’ Sam asked eventually. ‘I’m still pissed you clocked me one and kidnapped me, but I’m willing to listen to what you’re saying. For now, at least.’

‘I will, if you give me your word, you’ll not run off back to Bobby’s to sacrifice yourself on the altar of the Apocalypse!’ 

'I said I'd listen.'  
Dean’s eyes bored into Sam’s, searching for the truth of his sibling’s assurances. With a snort he looked away. Sam wouldn’t run off. At least not for the moment.  
Leaning across his brother, Dean freed him from the cuffs

‘So, here we are,’ Sam commented ironically, rubbing at his wrists. ‘What’s the plan?

Dean lobbed the handcuffs onto the back seat. ‘Fuck, if I know.’

Sam sighed. ‘I was afraid you were going to say that. But Dean, we have to do something. We can’t just sit back and let the world go to the dogs.’

‘As long as we keep you out of Lucifer’s way, the big prize fight can’t take place. No vessel, no party.’

‘You know he’s going to keep hounding me, Dean. And the angels won’t stop their crusade either. Not to mention Castiel and Crowley.’

‘There’s GOT to be another way to put a stop to all this which doesn’t include you suffering in the Cage, Sam.’

‘We’ve been through all this already, Dean. If we weren’t able to come up with an alternate solution before, I can’t see us finding one now.’

‘What we need is to get rid of at least one of the contenders, either Michael or Lucifer. We know they can be killed by angel swords. I killed that douche Zachariah. If we managed to get up close, we might be able to take them out,’ Dean suggested.

“Managed to get up close’ are the operative words, Dean.”  
‘Yeah, well,' the older man grunted. ‘Come on. We better put more miles between us and Bobby’s. Drop off the grid. I just want to relax and forget about the apocalypse for a while.’  
He gave Sam a friendly punch to the shoulder. ‘Hang out with my baby brother.’

 

Sam slouched down in the seat. He was tired and stressed. While he’d been wholly concentrated on his plan for taking down Lucifer, he’d been working on adrenaline. But now it had drained away with Dean’s surprise move.

He reviewed what Dean had said about him not being the sole culprit for the onset of the Apocalypse, and the more he thought about it, the more he had to agree with his brother.  
But agreeing wasn't enough. Sam felt morally bound to stop the Apocalypse. He couldn't let they world be destroyed. 

He'd give Dean a little more time to see if there was some other way. If not, dragging Lucifer into the Cage was still a viable option.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4

Dean lay back on the covers. His eyes kept straying to Sam who was snoring gently in the other bed, afraid if he closed them in sleep, Sam might no longer be there when he opened them again.

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t trust his brother to welch on their agreement. Sam had been sincere when he’d agreed to wait and see if they could come up with another solution, but his brother had the habit of running off when he was convinced he was in the right.  
Dean just didn’t want to take the chance.  
His heart missed more than a beat at the idea of losing his baby brother to Lucifer’s tortures.

With a sigh, he cast his mind back to all that had happened to bring them to this point. Maybe there was some detail they’d missed. Some little thing which could turn the entire situation around.

He’d been the righteous man who’d broken in hell. But what defined a righteous man, Dean asked himself.  
It wasn’t as if he was a squeaky-clean virgin, or in any way religious. On the contrary, he’d probably committed all of the possible sins that were going, from theft to corruption, to murder. So, what was so righteous about him? Was it because he was Michael’s perfect vessel? Not that the winged douche was particularly righteous himself!

But what had Gabriel said back in the warehouse? According to the angel, he and Sam were the modern-day equivalents of Cain and Abel or some such ridiculous crap. Maybe the answer was to be found in his and Sam’s brotherhood? 

To this day, Dean still couldn’t have said what made him come up with such an outlandish idea. In fact, as soon as it came to mind he pushed it away with horror. Yet it came trickling back even as he tried to ignore it.  
But he needed confirmation.  
In stockinged feet, he quietly opened the door and went out to the Impala. The car's trunk was chock-a-block with as many books as weapons and he pushed them around until he found the volume he was searching for.

 

'What’s goin’ on, Dean?' Sam’s voice was drowsy, only half-awake.  
'Everything’s fine, Sammy. Go back to sleep.'  
'Mm…'  
Dean’s lips curved at the sight of Sam’s complete abandon, his long limbs akimbo, his hair mussed around his face. His brother deserved a good night’s sleep. He deserved so much more too.  
‘There’s no way I’d let you go, little brother. Not into the hands of Lucifer. Not ever.’ Dean’s silent vow reverberated like a prayer around the room.

 

Switching on the shabby lamp on the bed-side table, he opened the book. It contained information on angels and their vessels. 

Dean remembered reading a paragraph which he’d totally glossed over at the time as completely irrelevant, but now it might just be the way to save his brother from the angels’ clutches.  
Feverishly he turned the pages, not sure exactly where it was, until with a 'yes' of exaltation, he found it. There it was in black and white!

The angel vessel had to be unsullied, though not by the standards Dean would have reckoned. It seemed one of the simplest ways of scarring a potential vessel, especially one destined for an archangel, was the partaking of said vessel in incest.  
He read on. As the angels all considered themselves brothers, born of God their Father, intercourse between two siblings was looked on as a mortal sin and made a vessel completely unsuitable.

Certainly, it was only a partial solution. It wouldn’t stick Lucifer back in the Cage, but it would at least free Sam, as a then impure vessel, from being stalked by the devil.  
Ganking Lucifer would be a problem they could deal with later.

 

Now that he’d found it, Dean didn’t quite know what to do with the information.  
Sam gave a loud exhale and Dean glanced over at him. Could he bring himself to do what the book said? Have sex with Sam?  
Would Sam ever agree to such a thing? 

Dean passed a hand over his face. Surely if they gritted their teeth and closed their eyes, they could manage it the once. It definitely beat an eternity in the Cage.

Big problem. How was he going to suggest such a thing to Sam? He couldn't quite come out with- ‘Hey, Sammy, what do you say we fuck tonight!’  
But now that the idea had wormed its way into his mind, Dean found himself unable to stop thinking about it.

He glanced over at his brother once again and let out a deep sigh.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the end, the only move Dean could come up with was to leave the book open at the page and hope Sam read it too, coming to the same conclusion he had. Things would be a whole lot easier that way.

Slipping off the bed, he placed the book on the table, doused the light and tried to get some sleep.

 

‘Morning, Dean,’ Sam chirped. ‘I was gonna go for coffee and doughnuts, but I didn’t want you to freak out if you didn’t find me here.’

‘Good boy, Sammy. I’m getting too old to recover from any more shocks. Give me time to shower and dress and we can go have breakfast together.'

As he strolled into the bathroom, Dean threw a subtle glance at the table where he’d left the book, gratified to see his brother studying it.

‘Hope to fuck Sam works it out for himself, 'cos otherwise I don’t know how I’m gonna broach the subject,’ Dean muttered under his breath, before taking up position beneath the nozzle and letting his problems flush away for a few blessed minutes along with the hot water.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

:::::::::::::::::::  
The diner was small and cosy, the food tasty and served up by a hot waitress. Dean couldn’t have asked for anything better. All he had to do now was come up with a way of proposing a sexual encounter to his baby brother.  
He’d noticed Sam reading the page he’d left open last night, but so far, his sibling had made no mention of what was written there.

The conversation was non-existent, Sam too seemed buried in his own thoughts as he poked the pancakes around on the plate with his fork.

When Dean couldn’t take the silence any longer, he fidgeted awkwardly before speaking out. ‘Sam…. Uh…. I was reading up on vessels last night and…Um...’

‘Incest invalidates the vessels.’ Sam broke in, taking a sip of his vanilla latte.  
‘You read the page, then, dude?’ Dean asked hopefully.  
‘Yeah.’  
‘And…?’

Sam stared at him as if he’d spouted two heads. “You really want to do what it says, Dean? Have sex… with me?”

‘Well…duh….not really, dude! But I guess it beats you being tortured for all eternity,’ Dean grimaced.

‘You know it still doesn’t resolve the situation. The apocalypse would still be on.’  
“Yeah, but Lucifer wouldn’t have a vessel. He’d leave you alone, Sammy, and we’d have more time to come up with a way of getting his ass back in the Cage.”

‘Have you ever had a relationship with a guy?’ Sam asked eventually.  
‘Nope. You?’

Sam shook his head.  
‘So, we’re definitely both straight as arrows,’ Dean concluded.

‘So, it would seem,’ Sam agreed. ‘Though I suppose it can’t be all that different from having sex with a girl.’

Dean gave an incredulous huff. ‘Fuck, Sammy. Here we are discussing incest over breakfast as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Not to mention my surprise that you’re not one hundred percent freaked out just talking about it.’

‘You sold your soul for me Dean. What’s a little incest in comparison? Then, I’d be the one to benefit. You’d be doing me a favour.’

Dean shuffled uncomfortable on the seat. ‘Sooo… that means we’re on?’  
Sam lifted his shoulders. ‘I guess.’

‘Fine. Then the sooner the better. Once you’re scarred and no longer useful to Lucifer, we can concentrate on getting the douche back in the Cage. You wanna do this during the day or at night?  
Even considering the weirdness of the moment, Sam couldn’t stop the smile which curved his lips. ‘Does it make a difference?’  
‘Yeah!” Dean bristled. ‘At night all cats are grey!’  
‘Night it is then!’

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The rest of the day passed with them both ignoring the elephant in the room and when night fell, they were still in avoidance, until with a put-upon sigh, Sam muttered.  
'Are we going to do this or not, Dean. If it’s too bizarre we can just forget all about it and try to find another way. We won’t be able to stay off the grid for long. Even if the angels can’t find us because of the carvings on our ribs, others like Crowley can, not to mention Lucifer’s continual violations of my mind.’

‘Okay. Fine. Do we have to kiss, or what?’ Dean asked, embarrassed to the bone and totally incapable of making the first move towards his brother.

With an impatient hiss, Sam stepped forward, pulled his sibling close, and pressed his lips to Dean’s. He didn’t know what he expected, but his brother’s mouth was as soft as any girl’s.  
That was Sam’s first surprise.  
The second came when Dean’s lips parted and almost automatically Sam pushed in his tongue. As sensitive flesh met sensitive flesh, Sam felt his belly inundate with a warm liquifying weakness.

He drew back as if stung by a wasp. ‘Uh. Dean. Did you feel that too?’  
But Dean was in shock, his mind still striving to assimilate the fact that Sam had actually kissed him, to register any consequences of that action.  
‘What?’

Sam huffed.  
Dean, though he professed to be the sexual expert of the two, was utterly useless at this moment. And Sam had to wonder at the fact, that given his own reluctance to throw himself into one-night stands, he was strangely comfortable with kissing his brother.

His hands gripping Dean’s shoulders, Sam gave him a little shake. ‘We gonna do this or not?’

Dean caught his brother’s gaze and nodded. Now that the taboo had been breached by an incestual kiss, there was no point in stopping, and Dean was aware that even if they did, he’d always have the imprint in his brain of his own brother drawing him close and giving him a kiss… with tongue!

‘Maybe we don’t have to go through the preliminaries,’ Dean added with a gulp. ‘Just get right to the point.’  
‘And what is that?’  
‘Well, I suppose it’s me who has to fuck you, to scar your body as a vessel. So….uh… penetration…..’

‘No, Dean. If we’re gonna do this, it has to be done right. You said “at night all cats are grey.” So, let’s keep the room dark and we’ll pretend we’re having sex with two women instead of each other. I’ll strip off and wait in bed.’

In Dean’s eyes, Sam could read all the helplessness and vulnerability his brother felt while confronted with the actual putting in practice of his idea. 

Strangely, Sam didn’t share Dean’s qualms. For all its outlandishness, he felt in control of the situation. Maybe the sensation of heat in his loins was the cause.  
Sam’s body wanted more and Dean’s full lips were there waiting for his own to cover them and explore his brother’s mouth.  
Once again, the longing made itself felt and Sam bent forward to reassure his brother. 

‘It’s gonna be fine Dean. Your idea was good. And I don’t know why, but I somehow feel this is the right way to go, even if it’s completely fucked up.’

This time, Sam closed his eyes, his lips soft and inquiring against his brother’s. He could feel Dean’s discomfort, and he gave his brother a moment before slipping a hand between their bodies to cup his sibling’s cock.  
Dean gave a shudder, but didn’t pull back.  
Sam deepened the kiss and gave a silent high-five when Dean made a tentative attempt to respond, allowing Sam complete access to his mouth.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Bobby’s House.

‘Where the fuck are they?’ Crowley grumbled. ‘The blood has to be drunk down fresh. If Sam doesn’t get back soon, we’re gonna have to go on the hunt again for more.’  
Bobby shrugged. ‘It’s not easy for them, Dean’s finding it hard to let go. But I’m sure they’ll be back. Sam was ready to do this.’

Castiel remained silent. He had no way of tracing the brothers, though he too felt the urgency of the moment. Sam needed to sacrifice himself. It was the only way to defuse the Apocalypse.

None of the three could’ve imagined that at that moment, Sam and Dean were naked on the bed, lights off and curtains drawn, ready to render Sam’s body useless for that very scope.  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Lying on his back, Dean felt his body stiff as a board. For all he tried he couldn’t seem to unwind. The thought of what he was about to indulge in seemed to grow more monstrous by the second. Sam was his baby brother, for fuck’s sake.

‘Dean. Relax, or you’re never going to be able to do this,‘ his sibling admonished.  
‘I’m trying, Sam, but...’  
‘Close your eyes, let me do all the work, okay?’  
‘Fine.’ Dean gulped down the word.

Sam gave a small smile before running his hand down Dean’s naked body, stroking the smooth skin as if he was petting a nervous animal.  
As he worked, he could feel Dean’s muscles loosen up, the hard plains of his belly soften. His brother was a tactile person. Dean enjoyed being touched. 

Never ceasing to caress his sibling, Sam moved his body in closer. ‘You like that, huh Dean?’  
‘Yeah. I just wish it was a hot blond instead of you.’  
Sam chuckled. ‘If you’re gonna keep ruining the mood, we’re not going to get anywhere.’

 

Dean held a suspended breath as Sam’s hand stopped its petting to wrap itself round his too flaccid cock. 

‘You’ll have to do better than that if there’s any hope of this plan being carried out. Come on, Dean collaborate. You’re the one who came up with it.’

‘Okay, okay.’ Dean had just the time to get the word out before Sam’s lips came down on his. He felt his cock stiffen within the curve of Sam’s palm at his brother’s kiss. A warm weakness snaked through his loins, surprising him with its intensity.

‘That’s it, Dean,‘ Sam whispered drawing back his head to stare down at his brother. ‘Now don’t freak out when I get to work on your cock.’

At Sam’s words, Dean erection grew to full length. Jeez! His brother was going to take his cock into his mouth. All the inhibitions he’d experienced up till now faded away, leaving only lust for what was about to happen.

When Sam’s lips took the place of his hand, his sibling's mouth moist and delicate as it sucked on Dean’s cock, he almost exploded with desire.  
‘That’s enough, Sam. I’m not gonna be able to hold back. Get the lube and line up your ass. It’s now or never.’

 

Without a work, Sam turned on his belly, lifting his butt to where Dean had taken up position behind him.

Already balancing on the brink of orgasm, the fact of lubing his brother’s ass-hole was not helping in the least to cool his now boiling spirits.  
He tried his best to ready Sam for penetration, but if he didn’t fuck him quickly, it would be too late and they’d have to start from scratch.

‘Sorry, Sammy,‘ Dean mouthed as he pushed none too gently into his brother. But if things went as they should, a little pain now would save Sam the horrors of the Cage later!  
As soon as his cock was encased tightly inside the warmth of Sam’s hole, Dean’s orgasm took him, his come ejecting into his brother in a powerful series of spasms. 

Dean knew he’d never experienced an orgasm quite like it. He wondered if he ever would again.

Carefully he disengaged from his brother, hoping he hadn’t hurt Sam too much, but ecstatic that he’d managed to scar his brother. 

He collapsed at Sam’s side, his body coated in a sheen of sweat. ‘You okay, Dude?’  
‘I’m fine. I might not be too comfortable sitting down for a while, but yeah. You?’

‘Honestly? I don’t know how I’m feeling. I’m gonna need time to work through all this.’

To his surprise Sam snuggled in closer, but Dean didn’t have the time to add Sam’s strange behaviour to the rest of his list of first times, for the appearance of Crowley and Castiel at the foot of the bed, took priority.

 

‘Well, well, well! What have we here? One last fuck before you go?’ Crowley’s expression was one of leering voyeurism. ‘Didn’t think you two were into this, but good on you!’

The expression on Castiel’s face however, was one of pique, as he took in the two naked men lounging back on the bed.  
‘You have indulged in carnal intercourse?‘ he asked. ‘For what reason?’

Dean pulled himself up. Being caught with his pants down would usually have left him uncomfortable, not to mention it was his brother at his side and not some chick, but all he felt was a sensation of triumph.  
‘For the reason that Sam isn’t going into the Cage with Satan. Brush up on your bible, Cass. Incest scars an angelic vessel, so you can tell your pals they’re gonna have to look for an alternate one, but in the meantime Sam and I will do our damnest to take out Lucifer and his minions, and that includes a barrowload of angels too.'

A second later, only Crowley remained in the room, Castiel probably off to check on what Dean had said.

‘Smart, boys,‘ Crowley winked. ‘I’d have hated to see poor Moose here at the mercy of Lucifer.’

‘So why didn’t you speak up earlier?’ Dean growled. 

‘Sam made his choice. Who am I to syndicate?’

‘Get the fuck out,’ Dean cursed. ‘But if you really mean what you say, we accept advice from all quarters, even from a douche like you.’  
‘You sure know how to flatter a demon, Dean,’ Crowley declared before he too disappeared.

‘Come on, my newly scarred little bro. Let’s go shower.’  
‘Together?’

‘Yeah, together. I’m not letting you out of my sight until Castiel comes back with confirmation of your ‘unworthiness.’  
‘Just for the record,’ Sam said. ‘I’m not the only angelic vessel who’s been ‘scarred’. You had a hand in incest too.’

‘And that’s just fine,’ Dean replied. 'The last thing I want is a winged douche inside me!'  
tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel always did have the habit of turning up at the most inopportune moments and so there was little surprise when the trench-coated being appeared in the shower along with the two Winchesters.

 

‘You could at least have waited until we got out of the shower, Cass,’ Dean said, rolling his eyes. ‘It’s kinda tight in here for two, let alone three.’

His expression bland, Castiel ignored the older Winchester, speaking out regardless of the spray of water drenching him.  
‘I have gone for revelation and it has been confirmed that Sam is now useless as a vessel for Lucifer. There was a debate on whether even a scarred vessel might be functional for Satan as he is the apotheosis of evil, but it seems even so, Lucifer’s angelic status still holds over his satanic one, and therefore the vessel must be unspoiled.’

‘Wow,’ Dean grinned. ‘This must be the first time I’ve felt any sympathy for angels! So, Sam’s definitely off the hook then?’

Castiel nodded.  
‘You have prevented Sam from carrying out his desire to jump into the Cage and expiate his sins, but what may happen in the future is impossible to predict. You have saved your brother but at what cost for humanity we may never know.’

 

‘We didn’t start any of this, Cass,’ Dean replied pissed.  
‘Your angel buddies did. It’s your mess, deal with it. The fact that Sam is by my side means there’s hope for us all, because we know how to fight both angels and demons, and what we don’t know we can learn.  
If Sam had been taken from me, I would’ve opted out from hunting to dedicate myself to getting him out of the Cage. Despite his wanting me to get on with my life, I’d never have left him there to be tortured for all eternity.  
You have a choice now Cass. You either keep faith with us or go back to your brothers. But it’s a choice you HAVE to make. As it is, I don’t trust you. You’ve already shown us how you can be swayed between obeying the Host and siding with us humans.'

‘What Dean said!' Sam confirmed as Castiel turned from Dean to him. ‘We have to know we can depend on you. So, it’s either them or us.’

‘I will consider what has been said,’ Castiel declared.  
And just as he’d appeared, he vanished, leaving Sam and Dean to exchange doubtful glances.

‘What do you think, Dean?’ Sam asked, stepping out of the shower.

‘Well,’ Dean replied. ’He didn’t swear us instant and eternal loyalty, so I guess we’d better keep on our toes as far as he’s concerned.'

‘Yeah. And I think it would be a good idea to get out of here as quickly as possible,' his sibling added. 'If he does decide to betray us, I don’t fancy being captured by a band of pissed angels.’

 

Soon after, the brothers were heading away from the motel.  
‘We’ll find an out of the way cabin and see what kind of plan we can come up with,’ Dean said, launching the Impala at full speed down the freeway towards south.

‘Yeah. You might have saved me but we still have to deal with Lucifer, Michael and the Apocalypse.’ Sam declared with a sigh.

Dean threw him a fond glance. ‘But at least we get to do it together. Then we still have to deal with…uh…’

‘Incest?’ Sam supplied with a wry smile. ‘Yeah. Don’t know where that’s gonna take us.'

Sam stretched out his arm and laid a hand on Dean’s thigh.  
Dean turned to glance at him but didn’t bat it away.

The end


End file.
